¿Cómo te lo explico?
by AFRL
Summary: Porque a veces la realidad es mas interesante que la ficción.


No hay mucho por decir. O al menos es la mentira que me digo a mi mismo cada vez que me siento enfrente de mi computadora portátil. ¿Después de todo, qué clase de escritor se fastidia teniendo la oportunidad de hacer lo que más ama?

Tal vez debería de caminar por mi habitación otra vez. No estoy loco, eso de verdad ayuda. Sé que es muy difícil de explicar a la gente porque prefiero caminar a tomar el transporte, pero un escritor tiene que buscar la forma de inspirarse. Y para mí no hay mejor momento para inventar historias que esos cuarenta y siete minutos bajo el sol en los que me toma llegar a la universidad. Lamentablemente, como cualquier fantasía imaginada en un salón de clase, las ideas que me llegan en esos momentos son olvidadas apenas llego a mi destino. Siempre me digo que me llevare una libreta para poder capturar las vidas creadas en mi cabeza durante mis viajes. Pero si es difícil explicarles a mis amigos porque voy trece veces a la cocina por un vaso de agua es aun mas incomodo ignorar las miradas de la gente viéndome como una especie de bicho raro apuntando todo lo que veo e imagino. Mi hermano me decía que siempre le impresionó mi capacidad para ignorar los insultos que recibía en la secundaria por ser aquel chico extraño que prefería quedarse solo en el salón leyendo un libro que salir a meterme en problemas. Era una verdad a medias, si bien no me importa lo que digan de mí, no significaba que no me afectara.

Así empiezo de nuevo, culpando al pasado y a los demás de mis actuales problemas. No es un hábito sano, pero ayuda a seguir adelante. Aunque la pantalla en blanco revela el engaño. Sera otra tarde improductiva. Por lo visto el mundo tendrá que esperar otro día para descubrir al próximo genio de la literatura universal de nuestra época.

Me exaspero. Es más que obvio que no lograre sacar nada aquí sentado. Debo salir al mundo. Contagiarme de la magia de la naturaleza y del milagro de la vida y de esas ridículas cursilerías que mi profesor de desarrollo creativo e improvisación decía que servían para inspirarme a crear arte. Nunca me ha funcionado. Mis rituales me ha parecido más efectivos que absorber la energía positiva del universo. Sin embargo también se que si no hago nada ahorita me dedicare a culparme antes de dormir. Por alguna razón el fracaso es más tolerable que la frustración de no hacer nada.

Busco mis llaves. En esta ocasión solo me toma ocho minutos encontrarlas. Obviamente no cuento los minutos, solo los calculo. Es probable que me haya tomado menos tiempo, pero calcular el tiempo que me toma realizar alguna actividad me resulta vigorizante para mi creatividad. Una especie de ejercicio para calentar la mente.

Me doy cuenta que ya llevo caminando algunos minutos con los audífonos puestos. Odio que pase esto. Pierdo la noción con la realidad. No es que me importe mi seguridad, como le importaba a mi madre cuando se daba cuenta que tenía la cabeza en otro lado mientras cruzaba la calle. Siento que en esos momentos donde me desconecte del mundo perdió la oportunidad de ver algo maravilloso. Lo sé porque la gente no se da cuenta de los detalles que se encuentran en los días. Lo compruebo en estos momentos en los que me detengo para apreciar el paisaje.

Un chico en sus veintes reconfortando a lo que parece ser su novia. Es lo que necesito, no su historia si no lo que podría ser su historia. Prefiero no molestarme en averiguar el porqué de las lagrimas ya probablemente me termine decepcionando. Lo más seguro es que sea algo tan corriente como la muerte de un familiar o tal vez simplemente se han dado cuenta que su simple idea del amor no da para más. Prefiero imaginarme que han llegado al final de su última barrera para estar juntos y no la pueden superar. Ahora trato de averiguar cuál es esa barrera. Estoy seguro que el chico ira de viaje a algún lugar exótico. Su mirada me lo dice. Lo único que lo mantiene amarrado a este aburrido lugar es el hecho de que ha encontrado al amor de su vida y este no puede acompañarlo a donde sus ambiciones lo llaman. Me pregunto cómo se conocieron. Ella, la hija de un militar sumamente estricto. Esa relación tan disfuncional la convirtió en una fiera que sabe lo valiosa que es su sonrisa. Pero en cuanto se cruzo con un músico que quiere conquistar el mundo con tan solo su… O al parecer se están besando. Todo indica que estaban peleados y acaban de hacer las paces. Ahora son felices.

Que decepción. Pudieron haber sido mucho más que eso.

Necesito pensar en algo sobre que escribir antes de llegar a mi destino. No quiero estar enfrente de mi laptop sin nada que hacer en público. La gente podría pensar que es una buena oportunidad para acercase y entablar plática. O algo mucho peor. Podría no acercase nadie, incluso aunque todo parezca indicar que pueden hablarme y hacerme sentir algo peor que la soledad en solitario. La soledad en compañía.

No estoy solo. Tengo mis amigos en la facultad. Tengo a mi familia. Tengo mis maestros. Lo que no tengo es una excusa para hablar con ellos. ¿A quién engaño? No necesito una excusa. Solamente me resultan aburridos. Es más aceptable decir que me cuesta trabajo conectar con las demás personas. Prefiero pretender ser introvertido a ser antisocial.

Finalmente llego a mi destino. Dirán que es un cliché terrible. Un escritor intentando escribir en un café. Pero juro que ayuda. Supongo que en la vida como en las historias los clichés existen por alguna razón. Por más que intente escapar de ellos en mis escritos están ahí recordándome que no revolucionare la literatura moderna. No importa. Al menos por ahora.

-Muy buenas tardes ¿Qué te puedo servir?

Observo a la chica que parece ser me va a tomar la orden. Es nueva. Me pregunto que habrá pasado con la anterior. ¿Habrá renunciado? Tal vez decidió realizar su sueño oculto de viajar por Sudamérica. Sé que no es por Europa porque eso sería demasiado lógico. No sería interesante. A lo mejor era una ferviente seguidora del Che Guevara y junto a su mejor amiga decidieron visitar los mismos sitios de…

-Disculpa… ¿Quieres que regrese en otro momento? – Interrumpe mis pensamientos.

Despejo mi mente. De nuevo en las nubes.

-Perdón, un café está bien. -

Intento disimular mi nerviosismo con una sonrisa. La contemplo finalmente. Es bastante linda. Tal vez de unos veinte años de edad. Tiene el pelo corto y castaño. Parece ser de aquellas que sonríen todo el tiempo. Tal no tuvo suficientes razones para sonreír en su niñez así que ahora disfruta de todo los momentos que la vida le entrega para ser feliz, o tal vez sabe que está muriendo, se entero apenas hace dos semanas. Fue al doctor para saber porque suele marearse seguido en el trabajo. Llego con la ilusión de conseguir unas pastillas que arreglaran sus problemas. Salió con tan solo cinco meses de vida. Ahora cuenta cada semana, cada día, cada…

-¿Quisieras algo para acompañarlo?- La voz melodiosa me despierta de nuevo

Por lo visto hoy no me dejaras terminar ninguna historia. Eso no importa. Ya sé sobre que escribir, te lo agradezco.

-Solo el café por ahora.-

Me hace una reverencia y se despide con la misma sonrisa con la que me saludo. Se mueve con gracia a atender otra mesa. No parece que haya mucho trabajo hoy.

El café está muy caliente. Me quemo la lengua. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me lo entregaron. De nuevo tomo un sorbo. No puedo permitir que se den cuenta que me apresure y darles un motivo para burlarse. Me trago el dolor. Es más fácil que sane la boca al orgullo. Continúo escribiendo. Me parece interesante esta chica. Siempre tuvo miedo de vivir. Ahora que sabe que la muerte le llegara pronto arruinara lo que le quede de vida. Cometerá más errores en un mes de los que hubiera cometido en treinta años. La ira no es su motivación. Al contrario, finalmente es libre. El plan que tenia para su futuro murió, y con ello sus miedos.

-Pensé que los escritores en los cafés eran tan solo un mito.- Ella dice burlándose.

No me interrumpas, ¿Acaso no vez que estoy contando tu historia?

-Parece funcionarles. ¿Quién soy yo para discutir un método que resulte tan efectivo? - Trato de sonar enojado.

No lo consigo, no tengo el temperamento para molestarme por algo así. Se aproxima a mí. Acércate, no tengo nada que ocultar. Lee lo escrito en mi laptop. Pude haber hecho algo para evitarlo pero no quise.

-Pelo y ojos castaños. Por lo que leo tu protagonista se parece a mí, ¿acaso soy tu inspiración?

No parece enojada, pero tampoco sonríe. Normalmente cuidaría mis palabras. Pero en esta ocasión no. Ella invadió mi privacidad. Yo no tenía nada que ocultar.

-Si lo eres, pero ella no es la protagonista-

Trato de sonar seguro. Sé que no lo logro. Ella no es la protagonista. Su historia lo es. Sé que no hay mucha diferencia, pero para mí si la hay.

Ella parece estar satisfecha con la respuesta. Creo que su mirada miente. Termina de leer lo que llevo escrito. Se da cuenta que mi personaje esta en un consultorio. Parece preocupada. No me preguntes porque estas ahí.

-¿De qué se trata su historia?-

¿Por qué me haces esto? Tengo miedo de asustarte.

-Ella morirá.-

La honestidad no siempre es la mejor respuesta. Pero es la única que tengo.

-¿Por qué?- Me preguntas sin despegar tu atención.

-Está enferma.

-No me refería a eso-

Yo sé a lo que te refieres. Pero no tengo respuesta para eso. No quiero que muera. La conozco muy poco y me agrada. Sin embargo yo no controlo su destino. Tan solo escribo su historia.

-No sé porque morirá-

Ella parece pensar durante un momento. Sé que su siguiente pregunta será más complicada.

-¿Crees que exista una razón?- Me preguntas. Mi respuesta parece que es importante para ti.

Me equivoque, es una pregunta sencilla

-Si la existe, creo que no podríamos entenderla.-

Espero que me entiendas. Me vez con cautela. Trato de ocultar mis emociones. No sé si lo consigo. Tu rostro se suaviza. Me siento un poco más tranquilo. Tal vez entiendas que no soy una mala persona. Quiero que se salve pero no soy capaz de hacerlo. Su historia es más importante y fuerte que yo.

-¿Qué enfermedad tiene?

-No lo se

-¿No se te ha ocurrido todavía?

-No lo considero importante.-

No pareces satisfecha con mi respuesta.

-Claro que lo es- Dijo ella con mucha seguridad

Yo sé que es importante. Pero darle protagonismo a su problema es darle la oportunidad de que tenga solución. Lo siento cariño. Pero no puedo darle falsas esperanzas.

Ella está interpretando mi silencio. Sabe que no le daré más respuestas sobre el tema. No se ve feliz. Por favor no pierdas la fe en mí. Sígueme haciendo preguntas. También quiero saber más cosas sobre la chica de la que escribo.

-¿Tiene familia?

-No lo sé.-

Pareces frustrada. No te estoy dando las respuestas que quieres. No es mi culpa. No me estás dando las preguntas que yo quiero.

-¿Conocerá el amor?-

Sonrío por varias razones. Descubro que eres vulnerable al igual que yo. Me gusta la pregunta. Se la respuesta

-Ya lo conoce.-

Me regalas una sonrisa. Sé que no durara mucho pues puedo imaginarme cual será tu siguiente pregunta.

-¿Cómo se llama él?-

-No lo sé-

Muestras preocupación en tu rostro.

-¿Por qué?

Me encanta esa pregunta. Estamos en sincronía. Para este momento ya sabes que cada vez que digo no lo sé, significa que no es importante. Entiendo a que te refieres con "¿Por qué?"

-Ella nunca se lo dirá – Pregúntame porque

-¿Tiene miedo de que no la ame?

-Le aterra la idea de que el la ame-

Te sorprende mi respuesta. No entiendo porque. Su decisión me parece lógica. ¿Por qué atormentarse con la idea de un amor correspondido que nunca llegara a ser? No existe peor crueldad. Ella sabe que su cuerpo morirá. No tiene intenciones en matar su espíritu.

-¿Qué hará ahora?-

-Aún no lo sé-

Espero que entiendas. No es que no sea importante. Es que ella todavía no sabe por dónde empezar. Si ella no lo sabe, menos yo.

Pareces meditar un poco lo que sabes. Quiero saber tu siguiente pregunta. Espero no me decepciones. Espero no decepcionarte de nuevo.

-¿Cómo se llama ella?

-No lo sé.

Por primera vez me miras enojada. Te decepcione. Lo siento.

-¿Crees que algún día lo sepas?- Me preguntas con un tono de suplica.

Lo siento linda. Nunca lo sabré. Ella no es importante. Su historia lo es.

-Tal vez.-

Cometo un terrible error. Le di una oportunidad. Ella sonríe pero yo me insulto mentalmente. Me siento débil. Es increíble que haya cedido. No puedo evitarle dar esperanzas. Incluso aunque sean promesas vacías.

-¿Sabias que eres demasiado críptico?- Actuas como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si no hubiera existido un momento entre nosotros.

No me preguntes sobre mí. Yo no soy tan interesante, te aburriré. Mis nervios deciden no responderle. Tengo miedo de perder una oportunidad. Incluso si no existe. Sigues esperando una respuesta. Los nervios son insoportables, no sé qué decirte para que no te vayas. Finalmente los nervios me hacen sonreírle ya que no tengo una mejor alternativa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Me preguntas con inocencia. Como si fuera cualquier cosa. ¿No te das cuenta que en el momento en que te lo diga represento algo en tu vida? No sé si este preparado para semejante reto. Apenas me doy cuenta pero estas sentado al lado mío. ¿En qué momento paso?

-Takeru, ¿Y tú?-

No puedo evitar mostrar ansias. Quiero saber su nombre. No eres importante pero podrías serlo. Y eso para mí lo es todo. Toda mi vida fluye a través de lo que podría ser, siempre es más interesante que la realidad. Dibujas una sonrisa malévola en tu rostro. Algo importante está a punto de pasar. Estoy seguro. Tengo grandes esperanzas de que así sea.

-No lo sé.- Me destruyes con esa respuesta. Ahora sé que el momento es real. La conexión existe y no la invente. No eres una fantasía creada en mi cabeza. De verdad existes. De nuevo pierdo contacto con la realidad y no me di cuenta en qué momento te levantaste para atender otra mesa. Me siento frustrado. ¿Cómo te resulta tan fácil escapar de esto? Ahora me haces dudar de la veracidad de nuestro momento. Tal vez ni siquiera te acercaste a mí. Tal vez me lo imagine todo. Podría ser. Paso todo el tiempo inventando historias en mi cabeza. No sería extraño que una finalmente me vuelva loca. No creo que yo sea la primera persona que le pase eso.

Dos pueden jugar a lo mismo. Decido que no eres importante para mí. ¿No crees que pueda? Te equivocas. Soy un escritor. Mi especialidad es convertir mentiras en verdades. Es un arte. Es un oficio. Es un estilo de vida.

Sigo escribiendo sobre ella. Salió del consultorio. Su vida ha cambiado. Al parecer no es tan fuerte como yo pensé. No logra enfrentar su mortalidad con el valor que imagine. No sé que esperaba. Nadie puede enfrentar su muerte de esa forma tan repentina sin maldecir a los dioses, al destino y la vida. Contempla el suicidio. Por favor no lo hagas. No me hagas terminar esta historia tan pronto. Se fuerte. Piensas en lo que ha perdido y consideras la posibilidad de si vale la pena seguir. No tengo el valor para decirle que sí. No porque piense que no la hay si no porque creo que es importante que ella descubra la oportunidad de vida que tiene. No puedo rescatarla. Tengo confianza que ella se ame más que a cualquier otra cosa. Necesito que así sea. Llega a un puente. Contempla el mar que está debajo de este. Me siento traicionado. Se supone que eras más fuerte. Si lo vas hacer al menos hazlo de una forma más original. No me importa que me consideres un monstro insensible. Si el precio de tu salvación es que me odien lo tomare con gusto.

-Aquí está la cuenta.-

Vuelves a traerme de regreso. Tienes ese mal hábito. No te puedo reprochar nada pues ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando te pedí la cuenta. Me cautivas con tu sonrisa. No lo imagine. Probablemente lo hiciste para ganar algo más de propina. No te culpo. Te mereces más del quince porciento sobre el consumo. Incluso aunque hayas inventado ese momento. Analizo la cuenta y veo que atrás de ella está escrito algo. Trato de no emocionarme pero sé que es inútil.

"Hikari Yagami" y un numero posado por debajo del nombre.

Me digo a mi mismo que no te llamare después de lo que me hiciste pasar mientras apunto el número en mi celular. Hay que tener un poco de valor propio, incluso aunque sea fingido. Sé que estás jugando conmigo. Sé que ganaras. Pero lo supe desde el principio y no me importó.

Me siento revitalizado. Observo lo que llevo escrito. Ella decidió aventar los resultados médicos fuera del puente. Se dirige hacia su casa con lágrimas en los ojos. Aún no conozco sus motivos ni sus razones para seguir adelante. Pero estoy seguro que será la mejor historia que haya escrito en mi vida.

(-)

A los que me leen por primera vez espero que les agrade y a los que ya me conocen les mando unos saludos. Como podrán notar esta historia se escribe desde una perspectiva muy diferente a las otras historias que he escrito.

Lo único que se de esta historia es lo que ven. Creo que lo mejor para mantener la dinámica y el tono es escribirlo sin planearlo. Dicen que las mejores fiestas son las que no se planean así que espero que esta historia lo logre. Muy probablemente habrán contradicciones e incongruencias en la historia y probablemente la narrativa sea incomoda de leer ya que los capítulos serán escritos en un solo sentón.

Espero que el tema les sea agradable de leer.


End file.
